Teh Akatsuki Games!
by Mizuki.Sensei.69
Summary: Tobi comes up with the idea of doing The Akatsuki Games. Scrabble, The Ultimate Epic Duel of Carts, Synchronized Swimming, A dance off, and A fashion/beauty contest. Who will win? Find out now! 8D I don't own teh Akatsuki Charecters! I wish I did though..
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday, yet again, boring, old Monday as usual in the Akatsuki hide out. It was another drizzly, gloomy, nothing-to-do day. The Akatsuki members stared blankly at the T.V. watching pointless shows, ads for money, and 'Healthy Bran Cereal' commercials. A soft padding noise made all the Akatsuki members turn. It was Tobi. He started to rock back and forth on his feet, like a five-year-old with a secret.

"What do you want Tobi?" asked Deidara in an annoyed, yet monotonous voice.

"Tobi wants to play a game!"

"No Tobi." Everyone replied in unison.

"B-but, it's a good game this time!"

"What is it?" asked Pein flatly.

"THE AKATSUKI GAMES!!" he exclaimed, beaming.

"What do we have to do?" asked Zetsu looking away from the half-eaten body on the floor.

"I don't know!" he said happily. "Anything, I guess."

"Great, Akatsuki Games for the mentally challenged. What fun." Mumbled Konan.

"There can be Scrabble, The Ultimate Epic Dual of Carts, A Dance Off, synchronized swimming, and A BEAUTY CONTEST/ FASHION CONTEST!!" Tobi exclaimed.

"OHMIGOSH!? A BEAUTY CONTEST!?" Deidara squealed girlishly, flipping his hair. Tobi nodded excitedly. "I NEED TO DO MY NAILS!!" he yelled running off to his room.

"I want no part in this . . . " said Konan.

"Will Konan be a judge? We need a judge Konan!" Tobi said trying to persuade Konan into participating in the games.

"Well . . . I guess so. I wouldn't want to miss out embarrassing these guys." She smirked evilly at the other Akatsuki members.

"The games will start tomorrow at 2 p.m. sharp!" instructed Tobi as he frolicked back to his room to get ready. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N: **I got bored and seeing as the Olympics is going on, this came to mind. This story is out of boredom so don't expect to much. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ^^''' Sorry! I am a lazy author..... The first part of this story was just random...and I don't know...again, I don't promise anything great, haha. At any rate, I hope you...some what enjoy it. And yes! I do have a new story... and it's pretty amazing, so check it out if you don't hate me. :D

Zetsu's white side will be normal font, and his black side will be in **bold font.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Akatsuki, sadly.& I don't own Scrabble [awws!].

_____________________________________________________________________

"It's time!" sang Tobi as the Akatsuki stumbled in. "Where are Pein and Konan going?" Tobi asked as they were trying to leave.

"We're...uh...going to do some stuff." replied Pein.

"Ooh! Like a judge game!!" Tobi exclaimed [seeing as, they WERE the judges]. "What is it called?!"

"It's called sex." answered Sasori. Tobi stared at Sasori in disblief.

"What is sex Sasori-san?"

"Well...um...So...What about those games you were talking about?" said Sasori not wanting to continue the discussion.

"OOH! Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori are table one. Table two is Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Tobi!" he yelled becoming distracted. This gave Pein and Konan the chance leave.

~Table 1~

"Ladies first," said Kisame gesturing to Deidara.

"WHATDIDYOUJUSTCALLME?!!" screamed Dei into Kisame's ear as he flipped his hair. He pouted for a moment. "Fine. I will go first, but not because I'm a girl. I just happen to have super fantabulous style!" he squealed and put down the word art. Sasori quickly arranged his letters to spell puppet. Kisama re-arranged his letters to look like a happy face.

"That's not a word!" Dei said smugly, still mad at Kisame for calling him a lady.

Sasori snickered. "Yeah, it actually does spell out words. It says 'Dei is ugly.' [don't ask me how it makes a face...because I don't know, haha.]

"WHAT!??" he shrieked as he tilted his head sideways to read the statement.

"Your turn Itachi," said Kisame. Itachi grabbed some letters and set them down.

"Gheaughteighptough?" asked Deidara skeptically [apparently he's now a big scrabble fan]

"Itachi, I don't think that's a word..." commented Sasori.

"Yeah it is." he replied monotonously. "It spells potato."

"Oh...HEY!! IT DOES!!!" exclaimed Kisame after sounding it out.

-Meanwhile- ~Table 2~

"BITCH!" screamed Hidan. "MY SCORE IS WAY FUCKING HIGHER THAN 3!!" he pointed an accusing finger at the score book.

"No, it's not." said Zetsu's white half while chewing on most of Hidan's tiles reducing his score down to 3. "**It is 3.**" agreed Zetsu's black half.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Screw this game! Let's play Manopoly! I want to be the banker!" said Kakuzu.

~Much bickering & non-words later~

"And the winner of Scrabble is...Itachi!" squeeled Tobi.

"Really!?" Itachi said as his eyes began to tear up. "I would like to thank my mother for having me, that little snail who taught me to spell...and...and..I'm just so happy that..." he rambled.

"Um...Itachi-san?" asked Kisame while tapping him on the shoulder.

"Not now Kisame! I'm giving my speech!" he scolded. Kisame turned to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Anyone else want to try to tell him he's facing the wrong direction?" he asked.

"Not really."

"'KAY! Since Itachi-san looks like he's going to ramble to the wall for awhile we'll come back in an hour for the next round!" announced Tobi.

"Yeah, sure, sure, whatever." mumbled the Akatsuki as they all left.

"And my imaginary friends...and..." Itachi kept on


End file.
